Iia Rema
Iia Tiena Rema is a vampire who is genetically modified and who is currently ranked 60th on the tier list. Physical Appearance She is really easy to pick out since she is possibly one of the shortest people on the face of the Earth being only 3 feet tall. She normally wears a big, blue bow in her hair for reasons not yet known. She typically wears a yellow shirt with blue shorts. One easily overlooked aspect of her vampiric traits is her two tiny, very pointy teeth. She has light purple hair as well as having dark purple eyes. History She was born as the only daughter to a wealthy vampire known as Nia and her wife Sally. It was thought that she'd be able to keep the vampire breed until it was discovered that she was suffering from a height disorder as well as a mental disorder which would evolve into her becoming psychotic later on in her life. When she was about three she met a group of triplets via a playdate and the four of them instantly became the best of friends. It is discovered after a few playdates that Iia's three friends suffer from some form of disorder with none of them being fatal just like Iia. When she was 13 she was sent away to live with the parents of her three friends as these were the first three years that Lunar Academy was up and running. When she was 17, she was sent back to Lunar Academy to become a student. During her trip back there she happens to meet the boy of her dreams who later turns out to be a random guy that her mother sent to the academey on purpose without him knowing the real purpose of him being there. It is here that she gains a willing servant of her own in the form of one of her best friends Shima Hinako. Four years later and she graduates from Lunar Academy. Just like Shima, she eventually meets with a group of battlers who are focused in combat. Special Abilities Hellfire Charge This is a special move known only to Iia in which she flies high enough up into the air that she cannot be seen, spits fire from her mouth, surrounds herself with it and then proceeds to fly down at a breakneck speed in an attempt to kill the enemy. This is normally used as a last resort move as this tends to harm her in the process due to the blue flames exiting her mouth. Super Strength Just like Shima, she is able to lift a mountain.. yet even though she's stronger than Shima by a tad, she is unable to DESTROY one like her. She is also able to crush boulders with her two tiny teeth. Combo Opportunities She is able to use her small, slightly pudgy body in attacks that can turn into combos. The combo however depends on whoever is performing the combo with her. Back Breaker As she possesses super strength she is also able to break a person's back. This is unique in the fact that while she could break it ALL THE WAY she chooses not to. She simply has to wait for an audible cracking sound to be heard and she'll have instant control over who's back she's cracking. Surprisingly this also works on those who do not actually have a skeletal structure such as Shima's boyfriend's species. Base Stats |caption=The base stats of . }} Trivia *She possesses the same voice as Hinata Hyuga from the Naruto series. Category:Allies Category:Vampires Category:Deceased